


run a seam through him

by babydontlikeit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, excessive use of both 'slut' and 'baby boy' as a nickname tbh, i tried making johnny a dom but like ?? can't be done sorry y'all he's too soft for it, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydontlikeit/pseuds/babydontlikeit
Summary: "never done any bad acts, huh?" youngho whispers lowly in taeyong's ear, breath tickling his skin as they sit in the back of the van. he watches as taeyong visibly tenses, holding in the shiver that usually runs through him whenever youngho starts stuff like this."what would you have rathered i say?" taeyong replies, voice equally low. he glances forward to make sure no one else in the van might hear him before he continues. "would you rather i tell the world about how i take your dick up my ass sometimes?"[or: taeyong is submissive and youngho knows how to take care of him]





	run a seam through him

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 user babydontlikeit is back and this time it isn't comedy smut?? a true plot twist
> 
> i initially wrote the first 600 words a year ago and then forgot about this fic... it's based around that time on a radio show they were talking about 'baby don't like it' and taeyong's kinky ass said something about having never done any bad acts and this just !!! bloomed from there!!!!  
> i'm warning you now that the writing style and plot are !!! all over the place !!! so sorry friends!!
> 
> titled is from 'lust' by yusef komunyakaa

"never done any bad acts, huh?" youngho whispers lowly in taeyong's ear, breath tickling his skin as they sit in the back of the van. he watches as taeyong visibly tenses, holding in the shiver that usually runs through him whenever youngho starts stuff like this.

"what would you have rathered i say?" taeyong replies, voice equally low. he glances forward to make sure no one else in the van might hear him before he continues. "would you rather i tell the world about how i take your dick up my ass sometimes?"

youngho smirks; taeyong would never be this mouthy if they were behind closed doors. "don't you want the world to know what a good little slut you are for me?" he asks, lips dragging ever so slightly against the shell of taeyong's ear before pulling back quickly.

there's a choked sound in the back of taeyong's throat and youngho can see the way his jaw clenches shut to try and stop it.

sicheng glances back when he hears the sound and upon seeing taeyong's reddened face, his brows furrow. "hyung, are you okay?"

"perfectly fine, sicheng-ah," he lies through clenched teeth. "hyung is just tired and youngho won't let me rest."

youngho grins at that, patting taeyong's thigh a little higher up than would be considered friendly. "it's just some fun teasing, don't worry."

sicheng doesn't seem to notice anything strange about the two so he shrugs and quickly turns back around. the second he turns, taeyong whips around to glare at youngho.

youngho simply holds up his hands in surrender, even removing the one still resting on taeyong's thigh. "we can just continue this later," he offers with a slight smirk. no matter how much youngho enjoyed riling the younger up, he isn't stupid. this isn't the time to be starting anything.

yet.

taeyong finds himself shifting anxiously at the promise of _later._

-

 _later_ turns out to be three days later when youngho subtly kicks yoonoh out of their shared room to invite taeyong over instead. claims that it's _grown up stuff_ and that yoonoh is _too young to understand._

yoonoh makes a griping statement about youngho's age, but ultimately wanders off to yuta, sicheng, and dongyoung's room with his blanket in tow.

almost as soon as taeyong enters the room, he's pinned against the door with youngho's mouth hot against his neck. taeyong doesn't even think to try and stop the gasp that escapes him. it seems to spur youngho on as he slides lower, tongue laving its way down taeyong's neck in an attempt to cause more noises.

taeyong squirms against the door, one hand grabbing youngho's hair and the other grabbing his shirt in an attempt to ground himself. his hips roll of their own accord, seeking some type of friction. he hadn't even been hard before entering the room but less than a moment under youngho's hungry gaze and mouth has his dick starting to press uncomfortably against his jeans.

"you know," youngho begins, breath fanning out across the dampened skin of taeyong's neck and sending a shiver down his spine. "i should really punish you for lying the other day. i mean really, saying you've never done any bad acts? who would ever believe that?"

he tsks, tongue clicking loudly against the roof of his mouth. it's a sound taeyong both loves and fears. there's a mouthful of begging and pleading waiting on the tip of taeyong's tongue but he remains silent, not having been granted the right to speak yet.

youngho has pulled back by this point, reaching a hand out to gently trace along taeyong's cheek. he isn't fooled by the delicacy of it all; he knows youngho will still be rough with him when he needs it. there's no one he trusts more than youngho, which is why taeyong is always ready to be picked apart and put back together by him.

“do _you_ think you should be punished?” youngho asks, a prompt to let taeyong finally speak.

“n-no, sir,” taeyong exhales; his voice is as shaky as his legs feel. he can feel youngho’s dick hardening where it presses into his leg and all he can think about is how easy it would be to drop to his knees and suck youngho off. “i’ll be good sir, please don’t punish me.”

as if youngho can read his thoughts, he wraps his hand into taeyong and starts to push him downward. “why don’t you show me just how good you can be?”

taeyong doesn’t need asked twice, immediately on his knees and yanking at the waistband of youngho’s sweatpants. he’s glad at least one of them had the forethought not to wear jeans.

youngho’s cock is heavy and hot where it presses against his underwear. taeyong savors it all, mouthing wetly against the fabric. he kisses at the head and noses along the shaft until youngho is completely hard and straining at the waistband. only then does taeyong curl his fingers around the elastic and pull down.

no matter how many times taeyong sees youngho’s cock, he’s always caught off guard by how thick it truly it. there’s beads of precome resting on the head, red and swollen. taeyong can’t help himself when he leans in, slowly licking the salty drops up. youngho moans at the sensation while taeyong moans at the taste.

“such a good boy, taeyongie,” youngho whispers, hand slipping into taeyong’s dark locks. “a good little slut, just for me.”

taeyong moans shamelessly at the comment before he quickly sucks youngho’s cockhead into his mouth. the weight is heavy on his tongue and it only makes taeyong moan more, slurping lewdly around it.

if there is one thing taeyong loves to do, it is sucking youngho’s cock. he takes no time to adjust before he begins to bob his head, youngho’s dick going farther and farther with each thrust. he’s shameless at his enjoyment, letting his eyes roll back and moaning filthy with his mouth full. before long, youngho’s cock starts to hit the back of his throat.

“such a little cockslut,” youngho murmurs softly; his words don’t seem to match the hand gently running through taeyong’s hair nor the comforting tone of voice he’s using. “all this mouth can do is suck cock. you’d suck anyone off, wouldn’t you? you get off thinking about sucking the other members off, don’t you, yongie?”

taeyong’s eyes are starting to water, a combination of youngho’s words and the way he keeps swallowing youngho down. he tries to shake his head but it doesn’t work. youngho yanks roughly at his hair, pulling him off.

“use your words, baby boy.”

it’s hard to form any words at all with youngho’s dick, hard and glistening with spit, directly in front of his face.

“just you, sir,” he says, caught off guard at how destroyed he sounds already. “i only wanna suck your cock. please, please just let me…”

his voice trails off, unsure what he’s even asking for. something, anything. he just needs more.

youngho always seems to know what he wants, pushing his dick back into taeyong’s parted lips, still gripping tight at taeyong’s hair.

“let me make you mine then,” youngho says, before he starts to thrust into taeyong’s willing mouth.

taeyong lets his jaw go slack, allowing youngho complete control. his thrusts are deeper and harsher than what taeyong had been doing before, and it makes him choke and sputter around youngho’s cock. it does nothing to defer the other boy; he only thrusts faster, enjoying the sensation of taeyong choking on him. there’s tears streaking down taeyong’s face at this point but he loves it, moaning whenever he can catch a breath. he loves feeling this used and fucked out; whatever youngho wants, he’ll give him.

“fuck, taeyong-“ youngho curses lowly, yanking harder at taeyong’s hair. “so good, so good baby boy. you were made to choke on my cock like this.”

taeyong cries harder, trying his best to suck at what’s in his mouth. it only takes a few more thrusts in and out before youngho’s grip on taeyong’s hair becomes unbearably tight, yanking his head off of youngho’s cock.

he reaches his other hand down, jerks his cock once, twice, and just like that, he comes all over taeyong. some lands in his open and waiting mouth, but the rest ribbons across his face, clinging to his eyelashes and mixing with his tears. he looks absolutely beautiful.

taeyong swallows the salty liquid in his mouth before he opens his eyes; there are still beads of come clinging to youngho’s cock so he quickly leans in, taking it back into his mouth.

youngho hisses, harshly yanking taeyong off him by his hair.

“you’re too eager,” youngho muses, finally letting go of his hair to run his fingers through the come on taeyong’s cheek. taeyong instinctually opens his mouth, allowing youngho to shove his fingers in. only when every single finger has been licked clean does youngho pull back.

“i want you to fuck me,” taeyong says bluntly, voice still rough and overworked.

“oh, are you telling me what to do now?” there’s a joking tone to his voice, but his words hold a certain weight to them. the way that youngho looms over taeyong, still on his knees, twists at his stomach.

“no, no! i’m not, i’m just-“

“such a mouthy slut," youngho continues. “you said you’d be a good boy. do you _want_ to be punished?”

“no, youngho, please, i just want-“

“maybe i won’t fuck you. i’ll just leave you like this, hard and begging. maybe one of the other members can fuck you instead.”

taeyong can’t help it when he starts crying, ugly heaving sobs; he’s so hard and desperate, cock painfully pressing into his the zipper of his jeans. he can’t even manage to form words, more tears bubbling their way out of him.

in an instant, youngho is on the ground and cradling his face, wiping frantically at the tears. “hey, hey, yongie, it’s okay,” he says quietly, kissing at his tear-stained cheeks. “was it too much? please don’t cry.”

taeyong manages to shake his head despite youngho’s hold on both of his cheeks. “n-not too much,” he babbles. “i want more, please, please.”

youngho seems hesitant to keep going, but it’s clear how much taeyong needs this, so he leans in to kiss him on the mouth. it’s gentle and reassuring, enough to let taeyong know he’s still here. “can you get naked and get on the bed for me, baby boy?”

youngho’s voice is absolutely dripping honey and taeyong wastes no time in following orders. he’s up and on the bed, yanking his pants off and shucking his shirt over his head before youngho can even rise from the floor. youngho kicks his sweatpants off from where they’ve been resting at his ankles and pulls his shirt over his head before he climbs onto the bed, resting between taeyong’s open thighs.

“look at how good you are for me,” youngho says softly, gently running his hands down the length of taeyong’s lean torso. his fingers brush again taeyong’s pink nipples and taeyong jolts, spine arching off the bed. youngho’s hands slide lower, tracing shapes against the inside of taeyong’s thighs. “so open and pliant for me. so obedient.”

taeyong lets out a choked out sound, hips squirming. his cock is unbearably hard, red and hot where it curls against his stomach. with every graze of youngho's fingers, taeyong's legs open wider and wider, inviting youngho even closer.

"tell me what you want, baby boy."

it's an open invitation; a chance for taeyong to speak without punishment. youngho knows that taeyong likes things rough and aggressive, but he never wants it to be too much, even when taeyong pretends to be able to handle it.

"i want you," taeyong whimpers, still squirming under youngho's touch. his hips roll of their own accord, trying to get more friction in the places he wants. "please, i just want you."

his hips push back, ass rubbing against youngho's cock; he's just starting to get hard again, still sensitive from having come earlier. taeyong's eagerness is all the encouragement he needs.

he reaches up under the pillow, grabbing the bottle of lube he stashed their before taeyong had come into the room. taeyong lets out a soft moan when youngho's other hand, still resting on his inner thigh, inches up, grazing his balls before trailing down to his hole.

"is this what you want?" youngho asks, voice low and husky.

"please, please, please," taeyong begs, pushing his ass against youngho's finger; he whines when youngho pulls those fingers away.

youngho is quick to uncap the lube, drizzling it over his fingers. he doesn't even wait for it to warm up before pressing back against taeyong's hole. the first finger slips in with little resistance.

"oh?" youngho comments, pressing his finger deeper. "so loose already… have you been touching yourself? such a little slut, so desperate to be filled up."

"i-i fingered myself this morning," taeyong admits, rolling his hips to take youngho's finger deeper. "i thought about you while i did. about your fingers in me. about your thick cock."

youngho hums contentedly at that, slipping a second finger into taeyong. "and did you come? did the thought of me filling you up real nice make you come?"

"it wasn't as good," he whines out; he back arches with each thrust of youngho's fingers. "my fingers could never fill me up like you can, sir."

youngho slips a third finger in and anything taeyong had left to say leaves him instantly, mouth opening in a silent cry. youngho keeps curling his fingers just right, pressing all the spots that take taeyong's breath away. his thrusts get faster, leaving taeyong thrashing on the bed.

"please, youngho, youngho," taeyong gasps. he says youngho's name like a prayer, like it's the only word he can form. "youngho, youngho, youngho…"

youngho lets his fingers slip out of taeyong's ass, watching the way he clenches desperately around nothing. he is too turned on and hard to tease anymore. he quickly slicks his cock up with a generous amount of lube before positioning himself against taeyong's ass.

youngho is not slow. instead, he pushes his way in completely, only stopping when his hips slap against taeyong's ass. the way that taeyong swallows him up, tight and warm, leaves youngho panting.

it seems to feel equally good for taeyong, who lets out a loud gasp, hands clawing desperately at youngho's shoulders and back. his legs hook tightly around youngho's waist, pulling him in even deeper.

there's a brief lull as youngho tries to catch his breath while taeyong tries to adjust; only once taeyong begins rolling his hips, working slowly against youngho's dick, does youngho allow himself to start thrusting.

he starts slow and methodical, allowing taeyong to feel every drag of his cock. it doesn't last long, not with the way that taeyong is moaning and raking his nails against youngho’s back. he's beautiful like this, splayed out and panting underneath youngho. his hair sticks to his forehead with sweat, face flushed and absolutely glowing.

youngho picks his pace up, thrusting faster and faster. taeyong can only sink his nails deeper into youngho's skin, trying desperately to stay grounded. his cock is red and oozing precome where it rests between the two of them. he releases his death grip on youngho's shoulder and tries to reach a hand down to touch himself but youngho is quick to stop him.

"be a good boy, yongie," he tells him, pinning his hand above his head. "i want you to come from just me."

taeyong nods, letting out garbled affirmations. there are tears in his eyes, clinging to his eyelashes and dripping down his cheeks. it's clear how on edge he is, so sensitive and ready to come already.

"but you have to wait until i tell you to come, okay?"

again, taeyong spews out a garble of word, an endless cycle of _yes, youngho, more._

youngho releases his hold on taeyong's hand; he trails his fingers along the dampness of taeyong's cheek before he reaches down to his neck. at first it's just a light touch of his hand, a gentle warning of what's to come. then, he starts to apply pressure.

taeyong's mouth opens wide in a wheezing gasp. the pressure isn't enough to completely stop airflow, but it makes taeyong's head feel fuzzy all the same. he can feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. youngho is relentless, pounding into him with an unsteady rhythm.

taeyong takes one last shaky breath in before he can't breathe anymore. every nerve in his body feels like it's on fire, a telltale heat curling in the depth of his stomach. he's so, so close. youngho keeps hitting his prostate, overwhelming him completely. it's hard to focus on anything but his desperate attempt to hold on, to be a good boy for youngho. tears are flowing freely now and he's so hard and-

"come for me," youngho commands lowly, releasing taeyong's neck.

he sees stars when he comes; from the rush of oxygen to the way that youngho is still pressing deep into him, taeyong loses himself completely. he comes untouched, painting his stomach white with ribbons of his seed. youngho is still fucking into him, almost overwhelming in how sensitive it feels to him now. he cries even harder.

youngho starts to pull out, ready to jerk himself off and come over taeyong's chest, when taeyong hooks his legs even tighter around youngho, keeping him buried in his ass.

"more, please," he croaks out, voice beyond spent. "fill me up. please. please."

never one to turn down taeyong, youngho keeps going. he's already close, especially because of the way taeyong had clenched around him during his orgasm. even the sight of taeyong, blissed out and painted in come, pushes him closer to the edge. with renewed vigor, youngho thrusts faster, chasing his own release.

taeyong continues to beg, quiet whispers and moans, driving youngho even closer to coming. it's in the way that taeyong throws his head back in pleasure and clenches tightly around youngho's cock that finally gets him to come. taeyong reaches desperately to pull youngho's face down towards his own, kissing him messily as youngho's come fills his ass.

the kiss is all teeth and tongue and spit; there's still the lingering taste of youngho's come in taeyong's mouth. they kiss as youngho continues to spill his seed inside of taeyong. only when he stops does he pull away from the kiss, dropping his face to the crook of taeyong's neck.

he mouths gently at the sensitive skin there. "fuck," is all he manages to say.

slowly, he eases his cock out of taeyong's ass, wincing at the way he can feel his come oozing out as well.

"feels so good when you fill me up," taeyong mumbles, eyes heavy and exhausted. he doesn't even have the strength to clench his ass and try to keep youngho's come inside him.

youngho buries his face in taeyong's neck, refusing to let the other boy see how much his comment affects him. he's supposed to be the dominant one, the one who can turn taeyong into a puddle with just a few words; it doesn't help that taeyong has the same effect on youngho.

"let me clean us up," youngho finally says, realizing that taeyong has no intentions of moving, not even as the come begins to cool and harden on their stomachs.

there's no way to go out through the hallway to get to the bathroom for a wet towel, so he does the best he can with tissues. he wipes taeyong's stomach gently, watching the way his abs twitch and flex underneath the skin as youngho touches him. then he moves on to cleaning up his own cock. lastly, he moves to taeyong's thighs, starting to wipe at the lube and come leaking out of him.

taeyong grabs him by the wrist. "leave it," he requests, voice surprisingly quiet. youngho completely shuts down at the request and taeyong must take it as a bad sign. "please."

"okay," youngho finally chokes out, returning his attention to taeyong's torso and any come he might have missed.

with taeyong sated and cleaned up, youngho finally crawls into bed next to him, pulling the blankets tightly around their bodies.

taeyong blinks open his eyes and stares at youngho with a slightly dopey smile. “thank you for this,” he croaks out, nuzzling into youngho’s neck.

youngho trails his fingers softly along taeyong’s spine, nosing into his hair. “anything for you," he says, kissing taeyong's forehead. he can't claim to understand taeyong's kinks but he knows that he can make taeyong feel good and that's all that matters to him.

"love you," taeyong mumbles out before he lets out a large yawning, eyes finally slipping shut.

there's a lot youngho wants to say in response; he could go on and on about how much he loves taeyong. but the two have never exchanged such words before and youngho isn't one to take advantage of taeyong's blissed out state. he knows the words are nothing but taeyong being overly affectionate, too far gone to have a verbal filter anymore. so instead, he kisses taeyong's forehead again and wraps his arms tightly around the smaller boy.

"love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write smut just for the sake of smut so the plot is kind of all over the place?? it's not my fault lee taeyong is a goddamn sub and he wants the word to know it  
> also this wasn't beta so let ya boy know if you catch any mistakes
> 
> i'm on twitter now so follow me [@cherrybombmp4](https://twitter.com/cherrybombmp4)  
> i've got 2 other fics in the work so i'll be tweeting about spoilers there
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrybombmp4)


End file.
